


A Study in Perfection

by crossthesky



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossthesky/pseuds/crossthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tender moment in the Spirit World as Korra examines her feelings on Asami and what's grown between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Perfection

The sloping hillside seemed to go on forever. Korra grasped Asami's hand, half jogging as she led the laughing woman onward. The sky overhead was clear and pale pink darkening to violet, the grass beneath them soft. See through spirits, pastel and almost fish-like, floated by them on the breeze.

"I promise we're almost there!"

"You've said that five times already!"

But they were laughing. Every time their eyes met their smiles would widen and someone - or both of them - would blush and look away with a fizzling charge of electricity. Maybe some of it was just giddy relief at the world being safe once again, at stepping away from the horror that had ruled their lives in the last months, but Korra couldn't think of anything more perfect than this time with Asami in the Spirit World. They'd only been here a few days, but...

"There!"

Korra came to a halt, squeezing Asami's hand in excitement. There was something about sharing this with the other woman. It was like sharing a secret, special part of herself. Right now, this was _their_ world. And after what had happened in Republic City, seeing Asami's reaction, seeing her smile so much... 

The slope finally evened out and then there was a drop...and beyond it a field of innumerable, fantastical flowers in colors Korra didn't even have names for. They stretched out as far as the eye could see, fading into the horizon in a riotous smudge of colors. 

A soft sound like music rose up from them as they gently swayed.

"Oh."

Asami's voice was a soft whisper.They stood on the hilltop, holding hands and looking silently out over the endless field of spirit flowers. It was quiet here, beyond the music of the flowers, and Korra felt a sense of peace settling over her that she hadn't felt in a long time. There was so much to do, when they went home, so many things to deal with, but right here and now... Korra didn't want to be anywhere but right here, standing by Asami's side.

The other woman had a way of doing that. There was just something comforting about her. Of course being The Avatar in the Spirit World was a comforting and familiar thing, but it didn't matter where they were. Asami carried those feelings with her. She had for a long time, but it had taken Korra so much to realize it. She'd been raised in a sort of semi-isolation, never having female friends her own age. There had been her cousin, sure, but Korra wasn't about to use _that_ as a bar for normal friendly interaction. 

It had taken till those long years apart for her to realize that these weren't the kinds of feelings someone had for just a friend. Not even a best friend. She'd felt the lack of Asami's presence and she'd pined for it as much as the thought of it made her sick with anxiety. And then had come the wondering, unsure if Asami could possibly return those feelings in kind.

Now here they were. And everything seemed like it had clicked into place. Sharing this place with this person only made how special each was stand out all the more.

"Korra, this is...you were right. This is perfect."

"You're perfect." The words came out without thinking and Korra immediately gave an awkward laugh. "I mean...I think you're perfect. You're perfect for me." No one was _perfect_. There were depths to Asami that Korra was pretty sure most people didn't begin to realize. She carried sadness and guilt and extremely high self expectations and a host of other conflicts in them. But that was okay. That was all part of Asami, and the fact that she carried those things and still put so much of herself into the people she cared about...

Words were still tumbling awkwardly out of Korra's mouth. "I just meant...Asami, I..." Words froze in her throat as Asami looked down at her expectantly, eyes shining and wide with what looked like the same things Korra was feeling herself. She knew how deep those feelings went. How strong they were. How could she possibly hope to make any sense when Asami was looking at her like _that_?

Forget words. Words could only ever do so much, anyway. Korra tugged on Asami's hand and stepped closer, reaching with her other hand to lay her palm on the side of Asami's face. They came together in a kiss with no other urging, and Korra's arms went around Asami and she was lifting her up, swept away in a rush of sudden emotion that shook her to her center. She crushed her mouth against Asami's and the other woman crushed back. Korra held her aloft, one hand underneath her and the other against her back. The smell of her was everywhere, floral and soft. 

Soon they were falling together to the ground and rolling in a tangle down the other side of the hill. The incline was steeper and they laughed as they rolled, clinging to each other and bumping noses as they tried to kiss. Asami's hair went into Korra's mouth. They landed in the field of flowers, Asami stretched beneath Korra, both their colors high with delight and emotion. 

The music surrounded them. Soft flutes and chimes. Down in the field of spirit flowers, time grew gummy and meaningless. Korra's hands didn't know quite what to do, where to touch, as she straddled Asami's hips lazily. She wanted to touch everything, everywhere. She stroked Asami's hair, marvelling at the silky soft feel of it between her fingers. Was there any more amazing hair, anywhere in the world? Korra doubted it. She let her fingers trail down the line of buttons along Asami's jacket, until she reached the bottom and then began plucking them open. Asami's hands were on her legs, just above her knees. 

Sex had always been such a fast, frantic thing for Korra. A release of anger, a fierce celebration. It had been, she realized now, about the act itself. Sex was fun. It felt good. Much better with a partner involved. But the partner had been just sort of a convenient vehicle to orgasms.

This was a complete reversal of what she knew. All that really mattered was that she was here with _Asami_. It was Asami specifically she wanted to touch and kiss and make feel as incredible as she possibly could. Of course she wanted Asami on a primal, sexual level - how could she not? - but that was just one little part of what made this moment in the spirit flowers what it was. 

When Korra's busy hands had finally divested Asami of her clothes she had to take a minute. Lying there in the flowers, her hair spread out around her and her pale skin gleaming in the muted light of the Spirit World, Asami was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. Her arms were flung out, soft and inviting, her fingers curled delicately toward her palms. Her petite breasts rose with her breathing, small nipples tightening in the open air. The line of her waist made Korra's mouth water.

"Everything okay up there?" Asami cleared her throat with a questioning lift of her eyebrows and Korra almost jumped, startled out of her silent observation.

"Oh! Uh...ahem. Yes, yeah, I..." And then they were both laughing, and Korra's hand brushed against Asami's breast as it shook 

temptingly. Her skin was so soft. The swell of her breast fit perfectly against Korra's palm. She was falling again but this time it was all on the inside and they were kissing again and the world turned upside-down. 

Asami's hands were all over her now, paying special attention at her shoulders and biceps, the upper part of her back. Clothes were pulled and tugged and pushed off until they were both stretched out bare in the cascade of colors. Everything started to blend into everything else. Lips on lips and tongue against tongue. Asami's mouth on her breast. Her hands slipping between Asami's thighs and delighting at how slick and wet she already was. Pushing Asami's knees up and parting her pale thighs to display the perfect plump line of pink between and burying her mouth there until Asami was writhing and crying out in tune with the rising music of the field....

They ended up stretched on their backs, legs touching, sweating and panting and exhausted, when they were both finally satisfied. The light was much lower now and lazy clouds drifted across the lavender sky. The song of the flowers was fading. Their hands were still clasped together. 

Korra was quiet. In the wake of what had just passed between them, she didn't want to break the mood with some stupid comment. There was no need to fill the silence with chatter, or get up and get dressed and move on. She was content to lie here, bathed in the afterglow and the warm comfortable feeling she knew was love. This was her strength. This was what she knew she had to hold onto, always and no matter what. This moment, this connection. This brilliant, beautiful woman. And Asami had her. They held each other up and they would need each other badly in the times to come, but they _had_ each other.

This was love. And for Korra, it was perfect.


End file.
